Diana of Themyscira (DC Extended Universe)
Diana of Themyscira is the princess of the Amazons. She is also known as Wonder Woman. Biography ''Wonder Woman Diana was raised in Themyscira, where she is raised to become an Amazon, a warrior woman whose goal is to protect mankind. Since the Amazons abandoned mankind a long time ago, Diana decides she must go and continue to protect mankind, despite other Amazons stating that it's not worth it. After traveling to the world outside of Themyscira in 1918, she encounters Steve Trevor. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice "The world’s first and foremost female Super Hero, Wonder Woman at once embodies the unrivaled force and supreme grace of a born warrior, and the genuine compassion and understanding of a true humanitarian. As a symbol of equality, power, and truth, her natural confidence and unmistakable intelligence make her an unequalled, if unexpected, ally. The immortal Amazonian Princess Diana keeps her eyes and ears open for intrigue as the beautiful and mysterious antiquities dealer, Diana Prince." Justice League: Part One ''To be added ''Justice League: Part Two ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': *'Immortality': Equipment *'Golden Lasso of Truth': *'Bracelets of Submission': *'Wonder Woman's Sword': Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Ally and Teammate. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally and Teammate. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally and Teammate. *Steve Trevor - Ally. *Hippolyta - Mother. Appearances/Actresses *DC Extended Universe (4 film) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Gal Gadot **''Wonder Woman'' - Gal Gadot **''Justice League: Part One'' - Gal Gadot **''Justice League: Part Two'' - Gal Gadot Behind the scenes *Zack Snyder commented on the casting, stating that "Wonder Woman is arguably one of the most powerful female characters of all time and a fan favorite in the DC Universe. Not only is Gal an amazing actress, but she also has that magical quality that makes her perfect for the role. We look forward to audiences discovering Gal in the first feature film incarnation of this beloved character." *Gal Gadot has signed a three film contract. *Before Gal Gadot was cast as Wonder Woman, Jaimie Alexander, Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung auditioned for the role of Wonder Woman. *Gadot is the first non-American actress to play Wonder Woman and the first actress to play her in a live-action film. *Gadot trained in kung fu, kickboxing, swords, Brazilian Jujitsu for her role. Trivia *Gal Gadot was confirmed to play Diana on December 4, 2013. *Diana is over 5000 years old. *It is confirmed that Diana is in fact immortal,capable of living for eternity without visibly aging. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg Diana_Prince.jpg Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 112.jpg Batman v Superman 114.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-gal-gadot-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-wonder-woman.jpg Gal-gadot-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg WonderWoman-spread.jpg Promotion and Filming WonderWomanBVSDoJFirstLook.jpg Wonder_Woman_Gal_Gadot-poster.jpg Wonder-woman_promo.png Batman v superman trinity.png Batman_v_Superman_Total_Film_Cover_Textless.jpg Wonder woman art-concept-BvS.jpg Wonder Woman concept art-BvS.jpg BvS Character Poster 03.jpg Gal Gadot on set.jpg BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Famous Monster-284 Batman-v-Superman.jpg The Dawn Of Justice Lego poster.jpg WonderWoman DianaPrince.jpg WonderWoman Themyscira.jpg Ww diana.png ''Wonder Woman'' Wonder Woman Film Still.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 2.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 3.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 4.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 5.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 6.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 7.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 8.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 9.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 10.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 11.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 12.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 13.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 14.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 15.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 16.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 17.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 18.JPG Wonder Woman Film Still 19.JPG Promotion and Filming Wonder Woman GG.jpg Wonder_Woman_01.jpg Wonder Woman Set.jpg Wonder Woman Set2.jpg Wonder Woman Set3.jpg Wonder Woman Set4.jpg Wonder Woman Set5.jpg Wonder Woman Set6.jpg Wonder Woman Set7.jpg ''Justice League: Part One'' Justice League Concept Art.jpg See Also *Wonder Woman Links *Diana of Themyscira on the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazonian Category:Princesses Category:Gods Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Secret keepers